This invention relates to a security device to deter the theft of motor vehicles. The device is of the general type which is secured to the vehicle steering wheel by way of a long rigid arm.
There are many devices used in order to prevent, or at least deter, the theft of motor vehicles. It is probably fair to say that all such devices have some drawback or weakness, however, any device which makes the theft of the vehicle more difficult does service a useful purpose and provides vehicle owners with a choice as to theft deterrents.